Reannon Bonaventure
Reannon Bonaventure (died 2367) was a Human female assimilated by the Borg some time in the 2350s. As a young woman, Bonaventure was a freighter captain who became known as the "Brass Lass". She was also noted for an impish personality - such as sticking her tongue out at the camera when being photographed for her freighter captain's license. Bonaventure handled all manner of cargo, whether or not it was legal, and would go anywhere. Once she decided that the fastest way to a colony needing medication was to go through Romulan space, and despite Romulan efforts to stop her, she was able to make it through Romulan space and deliver the medication to the colony. She was not as fortunate in her dealings with the Tholians. When she violated Tholian space, that race responded by placing a rather large bounty on her, and Bonaventure decided to head for unexplored space until things quieted down. Some time in the mid 2350s, Bonaventure encountered a Borg ship, and was assimilated by the Borg. For the next 13 years Bonaventure lived as a Borg drone. Over time her mental faculties atrophied from disuse. By 2367, Bonaventure was on a Borg cube that invaded the planet . She was one of the drones beamed to the surface of the planet, and entered the Dantar household. She was stabbed by one of the occupants of the house in the part of the arm that housed her uplink hardware for communication with the rest of the collective. This saved her life when the Borg ship was destroyed by Delcara before it could complete assimilation of Penzatti; the scrambled uplink circuitry kept her from self-destructing when the ship was destroyed, as the system was locked in a feedback loop where she was receiving and sending messages to herself rather than relying on the signals from the Borg cube. When the came to aid the Penzatti survivors, Bonaventure was found on the surface of the planet. Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge was drawn to her almost immediately. Bonaventure was taken on board the ship, where Lt. Commander Data was able to successfully deactivate the uplink implants. Doctor Beverly Crusher was then able to remove all the remaining implants. However, Bonaventure's mind was a virtual blank slate, other than automatic nervous activity she showed no awareness of herself or her surroundings. La Forge agreed to work with her to help put her back on the road to recovery. When Dantar and the other Penzatti survivors learned she was brought on board they were all quite upset. Dantar attempted to kill Bonaventure in Ten Forward with a pair of disruptors, and blew out the windows, exposing the room to space. Bonaventure was nearly blown out into space, but La Forge was able to hold her in the room until emergency forcefields were brought on line. However when the force fields came on line, they shoved her arm into the remains of the transparent aluminum window, shearing it off. Doctor Crusher was able to attach a mechanical replacement, which made her happy again because she thought she was becoming Borg again. Over the coming days, La Forge and Counselor Deanna Troi resumed working with Bonaventure, hoping to help her recover. As time went on, Troi began sensing Bonaventure's deeply buried personality beginning to emerge again. Captain Jean-Luc Picard had hoped that Bonaventure would help Delcara realize that the Borg drones were trapped in the collective, but with her being in a very delicate stage of recovery decided not to use her in this manner. When a large Borg force arrived to confront Delcara, Bonaventure saw the Borg ships, and tried to help the Borg by storming on to the bridge of the Enterprise. She attacked the bridge crew, temporarily disabling Data in the process before being subdued and removed from the bridge by Worf, Son of Mogh. Worf placed her in the ship's brig, directly across from the brig holding Dantar - who promptly began shouting at her and driving her to tears. Dantar quieted down when the guard threatened to shoot him with his phaser. Using a laser scalpel she smuggled out of sickbay, Reannon Bonaventure committed suicide while in custody. Picard felt that the real Reannon Bonaventure died shortly after her capture by the Borg. ( ) In the years to come, when other individuals (such as Seven of Nine) were separated from the collective, their rescues were much more successful. ( }}) In 2380 LaForge initially found it difficult to deal with Seven owing to her similarity to Bonaventure, and thus the reminder of that previous failure which he blamed himself for; he had spent some years consoling himself with the 'knowledge' that she had simply spent too long among the Borg to adapt to humanity, but Seven's continued existence proved that it was possible that Reannon could have been saved. Seven explained that it could have been simply nothing more then Bonaventure being unable to balance her human self with her Borg self. ( ) A small error occurs in Before Dishonor in that La Forge tells Seven that the incident with Bonaventure was "a couple of years ago rather than 13. category:Borg category:Humans category:Humans (24th century) category:Captains category:2367 deaths Category:Starship personnel